falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Desdemona
|hair color =Red |hairstyle =HairFemale11 |eye color =Hazel |special = |modspecial = |derived = |level =8 → 94 |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Brave |assistance =Helps and Allies |factions =RailroadFaction CrimeRailroadHQ |class =raiderClass |combat style=csGunnerRanged |derived = |actor =Claudia Christian |dialogue =Desdemona.txt |edid =Desdemona |baseid = |refid = }} Desdemona, also known as Dez, is the leader of the Railroad in the Commonwealth in 2287. Background Desdemona is the current leader of the mysterious and secretive organization known as the Railroad. Her cautious nature and professional demeanor are indicative of the nature of the Railroad itself, as infiltration or discovery could and has proven disastrous. Even so, she cares a great deal for those under her command, often to the ire of her second-in-command, Dr. Carrington. As leader of the Railroad, Dez is in charge of day-to-day operations and maintaining contact with the widespread network of safehouses. Not much is known about her history. Dez first signed up with and joined the Railroad sometime before September 2276, serving under Pinky Thompson.Railroad HQ terminal entries Desdemona was voted into the Alpha position following the resignation of Thompson around December 2277. During her tenure, she, along with the assistance of Dr. Carrington and Deacon made major changes concerning the organization's operational security, leading to a drastic increase in the number of synths successfully rescued. During her time as the Railroad Alpha, she devised a system of railsigns and improvements to the dead drops used for communication, and added Tinker Tom, Glory, and Tommy Whispers as members to Railroad HQ. P.A.M. was also discovered during Desdemona's time as leader. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Other interactions * The Sole Survivor must seek her aid after dealing with the Courser, and getting his chip; as she and her people are the only ones who can decode it. * If the Sole Survivor does not speak to Desdemona prior to entering the Institute and accepting a mission, she shuns them and the Railroad quest line ends. * If one is a Railroad agent but is Banished from the Institute then this also ends the Railroad quest line as the Sole Survivor remaining undercover was vital to the plan. Desdemona encourages the player character to stop the Institute with the Commonwealth Minutemen as she sees it as the best remaining option for protecting the synths. Inventory Notes * While receiving the first To the Mattresses mission following The Nuclear Option, the dialogue option to let the Sole Survivor tell her that they, too, miss Glory will be available even if the main story was finished with the Minutemen and Glory is still very much alive, possibly even standing right next to her at that moment. While not exactly logically sound, it is still useful for gaining a large approval boost for several companions including Deacon and Curie. * When failing the Railroad quest line and destroying the Institute with the Minutemen, Desdemona may not offer dialogue outside of quests, instead remaining completely silent. * Though it is only labeled "fatigues," her unique outfit can be pickpocketed and is able to be upgraded with ballistic weave. * At some point in her life, Desdemona knew someone named Sam, who was most likely dear to her - and is most likely deceased, since her last words (if killed) are of Sam and that she is "coming home" to them. Appearances Desdemona appears only in Fallout 4. Behind the scenes * Desdemona is a character in William Shakespeare's play Othello. * The name Desdemona is derived from the ancient Greek δυσδαιμον ("dysdaimon") which literally means "of the Devil." It is generally translated to mean "ill-fated" or "unlucky." Bugs * After completing the main quest line with the support of the Commonwealth Minutemen, if on good terms with the Railroad and the Sole Survivor returns to their hideout, Desdemona will speak of Glory as if she had died even though Glory can be seen walking about. If trying to interact with Glory she will stay silent and not say any dialogue. * In her speech to Railroad HQ informing them of the Sole Survivor's successful infiltration of the Institute, she may incorrectly refer to them as "Wanderer" even if they chose a different code name when joining the Railroad. Gallery FSO UI C ShopIcon Desdemona.png|Desdemona's hero card in Fallout Shelter Online FSO UITex YS C Bg HeroShare daisemengna.png|Desdemona's maxed hero card in Fallout Shelter Online Category:Fallout 4 human characters Category:Fallout 4 Railroad characters Category:Antagonists de:Desdemona es:Desdémona fr:Desdemona pl:Desdemona ru:Дездемона uk:Дездемона zh:戴瑟蒙娜